warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawndapple (HeatherClan)
Dawnpaw: I'm going to be the best warrior ever! And probably leader, too! Falconflight: Keep dreaming, kid. There's no such thing as a 'best' leader or warrior. There's always flaws. Ravenbeak: Falconflight, do you mind? We are clearly trying to train. Continue on your way, please. Falconflight: Fine, but teach her a lesson on 'there's no such thing as best leaders or warriors', would you? Ravenbeak: * slightly exasperated sigh * '' '' Owner Notes Alright, first of all - I know her design is a little over-complicated and unrealistic, but this is my first cat on the wiki I have created, and the designs I make may be eye-bleeding, but just bear with me. And two, NO STEAL OR I WILL THROW YOU OFF THE HIMALAYAS (gkskhsk not really but still no steal pls) thanks ! - dozingdawns ''' Appearance (detailed) Dawndapple is a ginger she-cat with a lighter ginger muzzle and belly, with white striking through also, from her chin to tail. Lighter ginger dot markings are placed on her forehead, and a white interior dot. The bottom ring of her tail tip is also light ginger, with the second being white and the last being a strange blue. The abnormal blue is inside her ears, and being the outer dot markings below each of her eyes, white dots in the middle. Blue and white rings are on each of her legs. Dawndapple has a blue nose, bright river blue eyes that seem to sparkle with joy, and finally, white ear tips. Personality' Dawndapple is surprisingly ambitious, but also quirky, due to the fact her personality never stays the same. The she-cat may be determined and loyal at one time, including brave, then suddenly spiraling down to being shy and paranoid. She may even be rude, as she was to Crystalpaw once. 'History/Backstory' A kit was born to Torrentwing and Squirrelpelt, whose names at the time were Dinky (Torrentwing) and Fluffy (Squirrelpelt), along with two other kits. Names were never given to them, as they were kittypets at the time, and Fluffy had found the striders (another name for humans. stride means to walk long steps in a specified direction, and the cats thought humans walked longer than they did) were planning to sell the kittens. Now, Fluffy couldn't understand strider language, however she could make out what they meant when she payed attention to their gestures, tone of voices, and the looks on their faces. Being good at this, Fluffy told Dinky in panic. She did not want her only kittens that had taken years to get to be just taken away, lickity-split like that. Fluffy begged Dinky to help, and he did. Their only option was to escape, as their owners did not give up on trying to take things from them. So one night, Dinky hopped up on the kitchen counter, where the window was. The window was open, but the screen covering was blocking it. Dinky, being smaller than usual but with big claws, ripped the screen open with a hole big enough for him and Fluffy to fit through. Dinky picked up the two toms, and Fluffy carried the one she-cat, and they were gone, out the window. Luckily enough, the yard wasn't fenced. Dinky and Fluffy, holding the kits, ran off to the forest, and stayed in an old, hollow, fallen tree for the night. It was hard to leave their owners, but Fluffy wasn't about to lose her kits. The next day, Dinky went out to attempt hunting for his mate, and Fluffy fed the kits milk. Feeling relieved, she named the she-cat Ginger (Dawndapple), and the two toms Moon (Moonfur) and Tephin (Cherryclaw). Dinky came back with a scrawny rabbit, and Fluffy ate. Dinky approved of the names, but he kept eyeing Ginger warily. Night falls again, and again, until finally, Dinky can't live eating prey that got skinnier and skinnier each time. He told Fluffy he was going to set out and find other cats, and no matter how much she begged him not to, he went off, in search of the cats. The forest was very untrustworthy, with hawks and foxes and badgers, but Dinky was brave. He continued on until he found a large clearing full of heather flowers, where the trees came to abrupt stop as the flowers began, and Dinky was unable to see the trees on the other side. A large hill was placed in the middle of the clearing, and he pushed past the flowers and scrambled on top of the hill. The hill was plastered with heather flowers too, and that was what caused Dinky to slip and fall into a hole, which was in fact a tunnel to HeatherClan camp under the hill. Face first, Dinky fell right onto CaveRock, where the leader sat for announcements. Which he was doing at the very moment. The leader, Vinestar, immediately paused the meeting and rushed over to the tom. He saw Dinky was injured and took him to the medicine cat den, even if he knew he was a loner. The medicine cat, Rosefall, was reluctant at first but then agreed to heal him, which she did thankfully. It didn't take too long before Dinky woke up, blinking and in awe. He was asked many questions by the leader and medicine cat. Dinky told them the whole thing, and Vinestar blinked, then asking where Fluffy and her kits were, and if they were dead, or he needed to return to them. So basically, Dinky just explained to them, they took pity on him, he asked if he could join the Clan with his mate and kits. Hesitantly, Vinestar accepted, but only if they promised to be loyal and follow the Clan rules. Dinky agreed, then was led out by two warriors through another tunnel. He went back to Fluffy and the kits, urging them on to the clearing. The two and their kits were led back in to the cave of HeatherClan, under the hill, which was called the HeatherHill. Dinky and Fluffy became Torrentwing and Squirrelpelt, and Ginger was renamed Dawnkit, Moon became Moonkit, and Tephin becoming Cherrykit. Moons pass, Dawnkit and her brothers become apprentices, with her mentor being Ravenbeak. Ravenbeak was wise and very good at training her, but a warrior named Falconflight often teased and bullied her for her abnormal fur, kittypet roots, and her 'stupidness', as he called it. Luckily, Ravenbeak defended her, and she is still grateful to this day. Dawnpaw was nearly to her warrior ceremony when her parents had another kit, Crystalkit. Dawnpaw worried that Falconflight would bully her like the rest. However, when Dawnpaw and her brothers were made warriors, Dawnpaw becoming Dawndapple, Moonpaw becoming Moonfur, and Cherrypaw becoming Cherryclaw, Falconflight never insulted her, even when her apprentice ceremony rolled around. He had stopped completely. Dawndapple had earned Icepaw as an apprentice quickly, as she was loyal and determined to the Clan, but her quirky personality came along once in a while. Icepaw was a tom with white fur, one dark grey paw, and blue eyes. He wasn't deaf, but he had been born with a genetic defect, causing his hearing to be poor. When he was seven moons old, he had ran after a shrew into the Great Monster Path, where monsters roared along a stone path on the edge of the territory. Icepaw, failing to hear Dawndapple's yells to get back, was hit by a monster and killed. The Clan grieved deeply. A few moons later, Dawndapple earned her second apprentice, Songpaw. Songpaw was a bubbly and bouncy apprentice. She had been a little clumsy at hunting, but she made it to her warrior ceremony and became Songflower. One day, Dawndapple was enjoying the river at HeatherClan's border when a tom from ArchClan came along. His name was Eagleclaw, and he saved Dawndapple when she fell into the river, which was deep and very powerful at the time. She had been chasing a rabbit when she fell in. She was hostile to Eagleclaw at first, but then realized the tom had saved her life. He was kind to her, and she ended up seeing him often at the border. Dawndapple developed feelings for him, and the two eventually fell in love, meeting at night at the border. Finally, Dawndapple realized she couldn't go on any longer and told him she had to go, for she still had a Clan. He seemed to understand, and sadly watched her go. Dawndapple moved to the queen's den, as she was expecting kits. Nobody knew who the father was, except one cat.. Falconflight threatened to tell the Clan, which would exile her with her 'stupid' kits, he said. Dawndapple panicked, but suddenly, a tom named Fallenheart stepped up and took cover for her, protecting her against Falconflight. Turns out, Fallenpaw was one of the apprentices Dawnpaw had trained with. They had rarely talked, but Fallenpaw had watched Falconflight taunt Dawnpaw. So when Fallenpaw became a warrior, he wished for kits, but that never came. So he took his chance with Dawndapple. Dawndapple had been shocked at this, but was intensely grateful. Falconflight was seething, and he disappeared one day, had he never told Vinestar after all. Fallenheart told Dawndapple that he knew that she had been in a forbidden relationship, but promised not to tell anyone and was kind to her. When Dawndapple gave birth, he took a place as a father figure to the kits, and was a great one, too. To this day, Dawndapple watches her kits play and Falconflight help them whenever they are in need. She feels odd about having a fake relationship, but the Clan believed it, and that was all that mattered. Her kits were named Heronkit, Splashkit, Tigerkit, Ferretkit, and Redkit. She still stays in the place of the queen as her kits are only four moons old, but there is more to happen.. 'Relationships' 'Squirrelpelt -' ' Squirrelpelt is Dawndapple's mother. Dawndapple loved her mother very much, even when Squirrelpelt became an elder, because she took care of her more than Torrentwing, helped her in the hardest times, and calmed her when she was scared. 'Crystalpaw - ' Crystalpaw is Dawndapple's little sister. She cheered Dawndapple up when she was sad or annoyed, even bringing her a whole fish once, and Dawndapple couldn't of had a better sister. 'Ravenbeak -' Ravenbeak was Dawndapple's mentor. Mentor or not, Dawndapple felt like he posed a great part in her life, protecting her from Falconflight, training her excellently, telling her stories of his days. 'Eagleclaw - ' Eagleclaw is Dawndapple's mate. Dawndapple would of have drowned if Eagleclaw hadn't saved her, and she had intense feelings and love for him, as he was the sweetest of all. Eagleclaw was deeply heartbroken when Dawndapple had to go back to her Clan and stop visiting him. But he let her go, and wishes to see here again one day. 'Songflower - ' Songflower was Dawndapple's second apprentice. Her bubbly, happy, and brave personality helped Dawndapple in her grief even when she wasn't trying to cheer her up. She reminded her of Dawndapple when she was an apprentice, Dawnpaw. Dawndapple wishes she could've been like that for Ravenbeak. 'Vinestar -' Vinestar is HeatherClan's leader, also Dawndapple's leader. He wasn't the greatest, but he was a smart and wise leader, leading the Clan into the brightest side possible in the dark.. 'Fallenheart -' ' '''Fallenheart is Dawndapple's closest friend, as they never talked to eachother as apprentices, but because he took cover for her to be the 'father' of Dawndapple's kits. Dawndapple and Fallenheart both know they probably will never love eachother, but they are now close friends, as Fallenheart is kind and poses a father figure to the kits. 'Redkit, Splashkit, Ferretkit, Heronkit, Tigerkit -' ' 'All five of these kits belong to Dawndapple, and she loves them with all her heart, as they are beautiful kits with special personalities, and the only kits Dawndapple knows she will be getting. ''Coming Soon '''Enemies/Slightly Disliked 'Torrentwing - ' ' '''Torrentwing is Dawndapple's father. Dawndapple slightly disliked her father, as he never decided to see them, and hardly congratulated she and her siblings when they became apprentices and then warriors. Even when she gave birth, Torrentwing just seemed bored, ignoring her. 'Falconflight -' Falconflight is not related to Dawndapple, but is her worst enemy, as he taunted, bullied, and insulted her during her apprentice training. He hated kittypets, especially ones with strong kittypet roots. When Dawndapple became pregnant, he threatened to tell Vinestar, but Fallenheart stepped up and took cover for her. Falconflight was furious, and the next day he was missing and was never found, no matter how many times the Clan searched. His residence is unknown, if he is even dead or alive. ''Coming Soon Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:She-Cats Category:Former Outsiders Category:Characters Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Work In Progress